User blog:Grim Reaper Wahl/Dawn of the new day
Today is a new day for all of us... Why? Because we have finally accomplished the project that we have been working on during these last few months. As the Guildmaster of Nassau United, I am very proud of what me and my fellow officers have done for the guild alongside its many supporters and newer recruits that have joined within our ranks. I only wish to give my thanks to these people who have been supporting me and helping build this guild with me. To Remi, I have known you for a couple of months now and it's been a good time for me to have a friendly foreign exchange student to be my friend and support me out in building what may one day become the greatest role play guild ever. To Roland, I only want to say thank you for joining the guild. Also supporting and defending me from those rude players who have been accusing me of being someone who I didn't know until recently. To Giovanni, when I met you in the chat room of Nassau United Wikia, I only thought to myself that you would've been a great spy or otherwise you would've been not been a part of us and proved your loyalty to me. I am glad to have a good friend to be here with me and to defend me. And for the last person I only wish to give my thanks to is, Ishmael Decksteel. I wanted to thank you for meeting with me to chat, now I understand that you left the community and decided to retire from their Role Play before they would further demean you and it made me understand that you had to make your own choice, and I do respect that choice as well as your words. I also wanted to thank you for giving me invaluable information on how to lead, make the right choices, trust those who can be trusted, and many more. I would be glad to receive more of your advice whatever I contacted you. Honestly, if you were with us already, you would be welcome as a brother within our ranks. Now I know that there's a bunch of rude, perhaps misguided jerks who would accuse me of being you but I know that you would never desire to return to Role Play or that game. I would say that you are a good man for anybody to be friends with. My last words are to the Role Play Group: For those who would consider themselves an affiliate of the British Empire, you may already think that I am Ishmael, to which I say I am not! You can go ahead and accuse me of being him but, in the end, I am not him. Accusations will not change anything nor help anyone. Ishmael has told me everything about you and what the horrible kind of things you have done to him and other people. I would give you one last chance to consider the accusing remarks you said to me, and I would request an apology from you and your officers Prime Minister Johnny Goldtimbers. Apologize me or there will be consequences...its that simple. To the group who call themselves GIO aka Grand Imperial Order which is headed by Kwagar, I have three things to say: 1.) I do not approve of what you did to my friend Giovanni de' Medici who happens to be a member of this community and, being a good member, would help other people. That would be stealing away my members and that would be unfair to all the players. I do trust Giovanni with my life - I had to take time to earn his loyalty and trust and he would've done the same to me - and to me he was like a brother. For strange reasons, you decided to offer him a "REAL JOB" under you - a servant's job in reality. (I must refer to a scene from Star Wars where Senator Palpatine uses Anakin Skywalker to his own ends.) Not cool, that is definitely not cool bro. 2.) How dare you accuse me of being Ishmael! I didn't even know who he was until a member from Gamers Fanon Wiki told me about him. I just joined this Role-Play in February when the game was still in Beta, so for your information you might what to recheck your sources again because it's all fake (actual "fake news", not the kind the President would describe) or maybe somebody is making it up to accuse me? We might never know! 3.) I would request an apology from you for also accusing me of being someone else. If not, I will not forgive this ever.. I suggest you do the same thing as the Prime Minister is doing. The reason I am speaking about this is because I am just Grim Reaper Wahl, I just want everyone here to be treated with respect, not just to troll or to upset somebody, or to accuse somebody who is really that person. If I am going to be part of this Role Play community of yours then I would like just only one thing: RESPECT ME, please! If you can't even do that then why don't you leave the community and just never speak to me? Signed, Grim Reaper Wahl Pirate King of Nassau & Guildmaster of Nassau United Category:Blog posts